


French Kiss

by ObsidianButterfly



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Fingering, Het, Oral, Reader-Insert, Self Insert, Virginity Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianButterfly/pseuds/ObsidianButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julien du Casse is a man that always gets what he wants, but he may have gotten a little more than expected with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a female reader with Julien du Casse request with added reader virginity thrown in for good measure.
> 
> Please ignore the punny title and any cliché virgin plot in this story. It has been many, many years since I first had sex and I know its supposed to be stereotypically all love and flowers and rainbows and shit like that, but to be honest I snuck into a club underage on a fake ID, got completely drunk, the guy I met was equally drunk and we decided to have a quickie in the toilets. We got caught, naturally, and thrown out by the bouncers. The most romantic thing to happen to me on loosing my virginity was he bought me chips while we waited for a taxi at the taxi rank and gave me £20 to get home ok. I couldn't pick this guy out of a line up if my life depended on it and don't even remember his name. Anyways, enough oversharing and on with the story.

 

After nearly a full week of his increasingly determined seduction campaign, your nerves were shot.

The man was relentless, and the temptation to cave to the inevitable was growing.

Julien du Casse was a difficult man to ignore at the best of times, and he loved being centre of attention, but it was virtually impossible not to notice him when he was _really_ trying to impress. Charming, witty and extremely good looking, he was a man that knew this however, and used it to his full advantage.

You suppose the cocky self-assured arrogance was another part of his appeal though. There was something romantic about his roguish behaviour and frankly scandalous attitude. The way he dressed did nothing to help blend him in to the background either. For most people, swishing a dark red cape over ones shoulder leaned towards the over dramatic, but somehow it naturally suited du Casse. You idly wonder if the size of the feather in his hat was…compensating for other things, but the fact women were constantly flocking to him, you doubted it.

There was really no need for a man to wear his shirt open that far, those arms, that chest...you often cast supercilious glances at the Frenchman from under your eyelashes when you though he wasn’t looking. I mean, you had seen partially clothed men plenty of times, the weather in Kingston was tropical after all, they usually had hair from their chin to navel, but these dark tanned muscles were utterly smooth. Du Casse flaunted his chest the way some whores did in the local tavern, and you were more than happy to stare at the show.

The Templar had tried to be charming, flirting and teasing you a little, and you had initially rebuffed his advances. You were not going to be taken in by his smooth accent and cheeky smile, let other women fall for that. However Julian had apparently taken your reluctance as a personal affront to his masculinity and was now determined to win you over. He wondered why you did not like him and you tried to assure him that he was actually very pleasant company. Du Casse seemed happy with you reassurance, but he hadn't let up on his attempts to get you into bed.

To be honest you were not sure he _was_ actually trying to get you into bed, the man seemed to flirt with damned near everyone, and may just have picked on you more because you blushed the hardest.

You couldn't bring yourself to confess that you were not playing hard to get, you simply had no idea what you were doing. None what-so-ever. You had never had sex and did not want to face his shock, pitying looks, or even the horror of laughter.

You were certainly curious as to what it was all about, achingly so at times. Longing to know just what happened after soft kisses that could lodge a tense feeling low in your stomach, or what it would be like to have a different set of fingers caress between your legs and deftly remove your clothes. You had explored your own body and the pleasure that could be had alone late at night in your own room, but recently you were always left with the feeling that something was…lacking.

The women of Kingston were good at talking and gossiping. One lady swore off the idea of sex completely, commenting that it was necessity at best and a downright endurance at worst. She longed for the day that her husband became too old for such pursuits, or at least took a mistress and left her alone. It was remarks like that that made you uneasy and always put you off actually taking the plunge and having sex. On the other hand, you couldn’t shake some of the comments by other ladies. The Governor’s wife reassured, with a small smirk and glint in her eyes, that it was only unpleasant if the man wasn't doing it right, and from some of her hints it would seem that Governor Rogers knew exactly what he was doing.

You longed to know more, to ask detailed and frank questions with someone who knew what they were talking about, who had experienced the actual act of lovemaking, but most of the talk was restricted to sly comments in between giggles and evaded topics hidden behind tea mugs. You couldn’t quite work up the courage to ask outright, and to be honest, where would you even start?

You wonder of Julien would give you pleasure. He had obviously been with a great many women from his attitude and general gossip around the port. Surely the Templar would be good at the actual act of sex? Or maybe all these women had been disappointed and declined a repeat performance, and that is why he was never with the same woman twice. You didn't know, and part of you really wanted to find out.

You wished to know what it was like but...but when the opportunity presented itself, like now, you often shied away, nervous and embarrassed.

Julien wasn't making it easy to shy away, and he definitely left you blushing furiously more often than not. Every word out his mouth was a double entendre set to tease you. If you were together at the Governor’s mansion, he would be the most attentive and solicits towards you, always appearing suddenly at your side with warm breath tickling the back of your neck and his spicy smelling aftershave assaulting your senses. Sometime a large, distractingly warm, palm rested lightly at the crook of your back or on your hip and made it very difficult to concentrate on anything else but his body so close to yours.

Anyone else and it would have been an accident, entirely innocent, certainly not with du Casse. Every action of his seemed to be calculated to get a reaction from you. The Frenchman would hand you a glass and thick strong fingers would caress the back of your hand in small circles, lingering much more than necessary. Whenever he spoke, his voice seemed to drop several octaves, purring along your skin like a warm velvet glove. He would laugh, rich and deep, showing off beautifully sparkling white teeth, light blue eyes fixed on your face for your reaction the whole time.

The Templar caught you off guard the first time. Taking your hand in his incredibly warmer one, he tugged you gently along to the upstairs balcony on pretext of showing you the nesting falcons on the Governors estate. It had been a ruse to get you all alone with him and as soon as you were away from the crowds du Casse pinned you against the wall, arms braced either side of your head and lips hovering inches from your own. He murmured a mixture of compliments and dirty talk, telling you that you were beautiful but also mentioning a few choice scenarios that you were convinced were not physically possible. You were unsure about Julien, but you were pretty sure that your body didn’t bend that way.

You had just escaped in time, heart thudding and pulse beating frantically in your ear, by ducking quickly under his arm before those pouting wet lips connected with your own, fleeing back to the guests and cursing his amused smirk in your direction when he too re-joined the party.

You were going to cave at some point you knew, you could feel it, resistance ebbing away with his lustful looks and casual touches. How long could you really hold out against a man like his determination? How long did you really want to hold out was a more difficult question to answer.

You will reluctantly admit that, despite some reservation, you were enjoying the Frenchman’s attention. His seduction campaign was quite amusing, and flattering, but how could you even think to broach the subject of you being a virgin with someone like him?

 

 

 

 

 

Oh that really is despicably unfair of him, you muse, sitting under the shade of the canopy and watching the impressive training moves of Governor Rogers and his men. The ladies kept to the shade with their tea and the boys played with their toys. You wonder if they will let you try shooting if you asked, it looked like fun.

Du Casse was there, up to his usual tricks where you were concerned, completely distinguishable in feathered cap and blood red clock ruffling in the breeze. He and Rogers have decided to have a sparring match, cutlasses at the ready, tension and testosterone heavily filling the warm Kingston air.

Julien uses the situation to his full advantage, stripping his upper body to the waist with barely a moment’s pause.

Your mouth hangs open. You really do try and focus on something else, not his sweat glistening torso or the way his incredibly defined muscles bunch and ripple when he moves, but it is very hard not to. The wide set of his shoulders, the curve of his thighs, the hair clinging wetly at the back of his neck; all seem to have one purpose of drawing your gaze into him.

Not that you know a whole deal about sword fighting, but du Casse certainly looks impressive, fast fluid movements and the ringing sound of steel on steel as both men dance around the dusty courtyard.

Once over the first thing the Frenchman does is glance your way with a smirk, just to make sure you were watching him. Utter bastard, you think, watching his little display, despicably unfair tease.

He stretches out bulging muscles slowly, deliberately, and you find that you can't quite tear your eyes away from the sight. When du Casse takes a long drink of cold cooling water his throat works heavily, a small trickle escaping the corners of his mouth and trailing a meandering line down his chest and stomach. You follow the droplet all the way down with hungry eyes until it is absorbed into the waist band of his breeches. You can only hope the little longing moan in your head wasn’t audible.

Julien saunters towards you, towel around his neck and a sway in those lean hips. He stops just shy of where you are sitting, smirking at you as he leisurely rubs the sweat from his body. The towel trails across his chest and rubs enticingly over his stomach and you are not even bothering to look at his face.

His voice is low, for your ears only, but you can see the Governess is watching the pair of you keenly, no doubt looking for the latest gossip.

'I'm feeling rather _energised_ after that.’ He murmurs seductively. ‘My blood is up, my dear. If you were...interested then now would be the perfect time to sample what I have to offer.'

You laugh lowly shaking your head in disbelief. He was ridiculous.

Ridiculously attractive, a small voice at the back of your head intervenes. He smells _wonderful_ , even hot and sweaty and rubbing oil gently into his joints. He would put an end to your curiosity, your overstimulated brain hints, that man would show you what the fun of sex is supposed to be about. But you balk at the prospect again, gazing away from the tight toned abdominal muscles and trying to focus on something, anything, else.

'I think someone needs cold bath.’ You tease him and du Casse grins widely, giving you a small sweeping bow. 'As you say my lady.'

 

 

 

 

Alone in bed is when it is hardest. Your mind constantly drifts back to him and you can't sleep. On more than one occasion he has riled you so much that you are forced to take matters into your own hand, orgasm peaking, and body trembling in release with his face in your mind and name on your lips.

It was fast becoming a problem, each self-induced orgasm becoming more unsatisfying than the last.

You don’t know what to do, or what exactly is wrong. You feel...empty, like something is missing. When your fingers glided over your hard and stimulated clit your body craves something more, something inside of you, filling you...groaning in frustration you bury your embarrassedly burning cheeks in your pillow, body sore from the hours of stimulation that you have just provided. If Julien doesn't let up, you are going to rub yourself raw.

A sharp knock at the door startles you and you warily raise your head from the pillow. He doesn't even wait for an invite in and the very man in question is standing in your doorway, a bottle of something in hand and grinning and you in that infuriatingly smug, yet sexy way.

Aware that you are only in your nightclothes, you pull the sheets up to your chin fuming at him for invading your personal space.

'What are you doing here, get out now.' You practically yell at him.

Du Casse gives one of those wonderfully gallant shrugs and stays loitering in the doorway.

'I thought you may have changed your mind from earlier.'

'Well I have not, goodnight.'

Smirking at you, even with your rather curt attitude, the Templar sits the bottle and glasses on the fireplace mantle and leaves, closing the door behind him. You can hear him chuckling all the way down the hallway.

Just out of wariness you get up from bed quickly and lock the door but he doesn't return.

For some small unknown reason, or perhaps you do really know the reason and just don’t want to admit it, you don't bother to lock the door the next night, waiting to see if the Templar pushes his luck.

Sure enough du Casse appears late in the evening, long after most of the Governors household has gone to bed. Standing in the doorway chatting to you, he makes no move to approach the bed and leans nonchalantly against the door frame, one foot crossed over the other, a small smile playing across those handsome features.

Tired, after talking for several hours, you are forced to climb out of bed and practically shove him out the door to eventually get some sleep. Julien leaves without comment, but not before dexterous fingers curled around your waist creating warm tingling glow across your skin even through the fabric of your nightwear. His other hand brushes your cheek delicately, tilting your jaw at a better angle for him to place his lips over yours.

It's a meltingly good kiss that you eagerly respond to. You can feel the strength in his jaw as it moves under you, lips pressing with just the right amount of satisfying pressure against your own. Stubble scrapes your chin and you can't help the little moan of longing into his mouth as his tongue slips between your teeth and begins a slow sensuous massage. The weight of his palm against your hip is a distraction and your hands curl around his arms, holding on for dear life as your knees feel weak in the face of his onslaught.

That needy, uncomfortable feeling is back and weighing heavily in your groin as his touch sparks a fluttering in your stomach and all the nerve endings between your legs to throb. He tastes delicious, something fruity combined with the musky spicy scene of cologne; you take a deep breath through your nose savouring him as he continues plundering your mouth with a remarkable skill.

Julien reluctantly pulls back leaving you panting heavily, head fuzzy, and incredibly sorry at the loss of that talented mouth. He gives you a sly smile, eyes dark and hooded and it is clear that he is quite aware how much you were enjoying yourself. With a final quick peck on the lips, the Templar retreats with a soft 'goodnight', leaving you dumfounded at his departure and completely unsatisfied.

It is another very sleepless night, tossing and turning, imagining what those lips would feel like on your neck, your breasts...lower.

You can't look him in the eye anymore, not without blushing. Every time the Frenchman licks his lips you get a swooping sensation low in your abdomen and you are convinced that everyone else can see your utterly shameful feelings as plain as day. It is hard to avoid him as a guest of Governor Rogers and du Casse seems to be a constant shadow no matter where you happen to be.

The embarrassment of your reaction is still not enough for you to turn him away, however. The Frenchman arrives at your room every night, chats idly with you about nothing in particular, flirts a little, teases, then takes a kiss and leaves. Although you have noticed that the liberty he takes is slightly longer each time and hands are careful to not seem inappropriate but make sure that your body feels their presence.

Each night du Casse stays just a little longer, mouth eagerly exploring every inch of yours, nibbling on your bottom lip until you moan, and sucking on your tongue until you are left panting and gasping for air.

They are beyond pleasurable, his kisses. You find yourself longing for them during the day, watching that chiselled jaw line move when he talks, the pink tip of his tongue wetting his lips gently or the ease of his smile and laugher. He was distracting enough to begin with but this little game of his has made it hard to focus on anything but your disappointing lack of sexual experience.

 

 

 

You have stayed too late you realise, talking with the Governor and Grandmaster Torres. It's full dark outside and of course it is du Casse who offers to walk you back to your room. The infuriatingly sexy man grins at you, all winning smile and rugged good looks, no doubt looking for his now nightly occurring kiss. His body is warm as he slides his arm solicitously through yours, solid muscle flexing under your fingertips. He is such a show off.

The walk through the estate to manor takes a little time given the size of the grounds, but it is a clear night and you can see the outline of guards that patrol the border in the dark.

The Templars nearness is a distraction, you are tempted just to kiss him in the middle of the grounds, the smell of him, those light baby blue eyes, the pinch of his waist where his belt fits snuggly around him, and you could run your palms over the gentle swell of pectoral muscle peaking from his shirt…

There is suddenly a small noise in the dark, almost like a stifled gasp of pain, which draws you away from contemplating the fine physique of Julien du Casse. Pausing, you listening carefully, trying to find where the noise is coming from. You hear it again, soft, muffled voices that you can’t quite make out.

Julien gives you a questioning look, tugging you forwards gently to continue walking with him, but you shake your head, putting your finger to your lips. Cocking his head to the side, du Casse listens intently. He must have heard it too now; eyebrow raised in question as you both stand in the shadow of the building listening to noises in the warm Kingston night.

You hear it again, along with faint rustling, like someone was sighing lowly under their breath. Pulling on Julien’s hand to follow you, you think you know where it is coming from but he shakes his head and you flash him and look of annoyance. Someone could be hurt, or need help, or even be in trouble. You don't want to go and investigate without help and you are sure that du Casse would be most beneficial in a fight.

Letting go of his arm you set off to find the source of the noise and the Templar reluctantly trails after you.

In a hidden corner, out of sight of most of the house and grounds, you come across a vision that you hadn't quite expected. You pause, feet rooted to the spot in shock and frankly unable to make your legs work. One of the Red coat guards is on his knees, rifle discarded and leaning against the orange-ish brickwork of the wall. His back is to you and you can't really see much, but a second figure, a woman, is perched on the edge of a stack of wooden barrels. She is probably one of the servants of the house judging by her dress but what interests you most is expression on her face. Lips parted, eyes closed and head thrown back, the little noises of almost-pain are coming from her but she looks as if she is more than enjoying whatever the man in uniform is doing to her. Her legs are parted wide, the hint of bare thigh showing as her skirt is pushed up around her waist.

You can just make out the firm grip of the guards fingers against her bare skin, holding her in place. His head is between her legs blocking most of her lower body from view but you have a pretty good idea of what he is doing.

The woman makes another low moan, a little louder this time and the noise stirs something low in your gut that responds to the sound eagerly. Her back arches, fingers knocking the redcoats hat off and tangling in his short black hair as her body bucks and writhes against him.

You know that you shouldn't, but you can't quite help yourself from peering around the corner and watching the two lovers have a quick moment in the dark. You lick your lips, wondering what it was like. You couldn't imagine a man's mouth being...there, but the girl certainly seems to be enjoying it. Her reaction seems primal and uncontrollable and you find your pulse racing, squeezing your thighs tight together to curb the distinct throb between your legs.

A hand presses lightly against your hip and you need to stifle your gasp of surprise. Heart already thundering from watching the intimate exchange before you, you entirely forgot about du Casse.

The Frenchman grins playfully in the dim light. You gaze at him blushing and wide eyed. He knew exactly what those noises had been and doesn’t seem the least taken back at discovering two people having sex out in the open where practically anyone could walk by and catch them.

Julien takes your hand in his incredibly warm, larger one and tries to pull you gently away. You relent, still dazed and uncomfortably aroused from what you saw, and turn to leave when a slightly louder cry reaches your ears. Instinctively, you turn back to the noise and your gaze falls on the amorous pair. The Red Coat is now on his feet, nestled between the servant girl’s wide-open legs and pressing firmly against her. His hips jerk and she moans, arms wrapped around his shoulders and legs curling around his waist.

The guard moves sharply again, and again, in hard thrusting strokes that pushes her hard against the wall. Those low, soft, excited groans seem to be being forced from her body, and she throws her head back, eyes closed, as if she doesn’t ever want it to stop.

The scene is incredibly intimate, and more than a little arousing. Your stomach flutters with each of the soldiers movements. Deep masculine grunting is joining her soft soprano gasps and you wonder how the whole household can’t hear the noise they are making. From this angle you technically can't see anything up close, but their action is clear and your imagination is animatedly providing the rest. Every noise is pooling moisture between your own legs as their bodies dance together wrapped in each other’s embrace.

It's exciting and terrifying, and you stumble backwards in shock, colliding with something solid behind you. You stare over your shoulder at du Casse, open mouthed and shaken.

The Templar’s body is hard, firm, and incredibly inviting. Warm arms wrap around your waist and he kisses the side of your neck, stubble gently scrapping your skin causing a shiver to coarse all the way to your toes. His hips press forwards, digging into your backside, and the seam along the front of his breeches is solid.

Oh god, he is as excited as you were, probably more so. He probably thinks you are interested after being so determined to watch what those two lovers were doing, but you hadn’t realised that is what it was. Surely he knew you wouldn’t have wanted to catch them...

Du Casse presses his obvious erection against the soft flesh of your arse again and you panic, wrenching from his grasp and shoving him away. The Templar seems startled, surprise fleeting across those handsome features at the vehemence of your reaction.

You need to get away, from this, from him, your body aches with a need that you don't know how to, or are not willing to fill so you leave him standing alone, fleeing from his caress and running back into the house and to your room to hide.

 

 

 

Of course he follows you, you should have locked the damn door behind you, but instead huddle in the dark, shame and embarrassment and arousal all horribly churning over in your stomach.

After what seems like agonising hours of replaying every scene between the Red Coat and his lover in your head, du Casse arrives at your room with a soft knock on the door. He doesn’t wait for you to speak, instead stepping into the room and closing the door softly. He watches you warily where you are perched on the edge of your bed, trying not to meet his eye. You want him gone, he is too distracting, too tempting and if he leaves you can take care of the desire between your legs yourself later.

'Go away.' You mumble huffy as he steps further into the room, still looking tanned and perfect with his cape over one shoulder and hat sitting at a jaunty angle. He looks like a wet dream personified as if he were made simply to torment and tease you. Julien’s lips are still pink tinged from kissing you and you catch the still present line of stretches fabric across his groin. You quickly avert your eyes and he smirks, the smug bastard, but there is something different from his usual teasing his gaze is serious.

'What is wrong?' He asks in a soothing tone, trying to be reasonable when you really just want to scream at him in frustration. Instead you sigh deeply, angry at yourself for being foolish and over reacting, but also angry at him for not leaving you alone. All the surge of conflicting emotions has just made you exhausted and in need of bed.

'Nothing.' You mutter unconvincingly.

'It is not _nothing_ , tell me.'

He inches closer, palms held up to appear non-threatening. Finally reaching the edge of the bed, du Casse gently tugs you to your feet to stand in front of him. His touch is soft, comforting. His thumb caresses your cheek as he leans in and kisses you chastely. It's just as good as normal, as all those nights before, and you allow yourself a moment of luxury in enjoying the simple caress, the fruity wine taste of his lips, and the warmth of his hands.

Comfort and distraction is short lived however as the Frenchman’s hands slide from your face to neck, down your collar, your arms and skim the mound of your breast, knuckle brushing your already sensitive nipples and causing an unexpected moan.

He couldn’t leave well enough alone, you think bitterly, of course he expected more, he was expecting the two of you to be curled up like the pair you witnessed in the courtyard.

You drag your lips away from his. 'Do not touch me.' You spit at him and du Casse immediately drops his arms to his sides, cocking his head to the side and watching you with a confused look.

'Tell me what I have done to cause such dislike.'

You roll your eyes. 'How about you don't take no for an answer? You think it's attractive or romantic hounding women, following them to their room in the middle of the night?'

His mouth opens as if he would say something but he closes it again in the face of your anger. Blaming him seems a good idea; you can hide your discomfort behind anger. 'Did you ever consider I'm not interested, I don't want you violating me with your touch?'

Du Casse takes a startled step back. 'I'm sorry.' He murmurs. 'I - I thought you were enjoying our game. When you kissed me back, did not object to me coming here…my apologies.'

He gives a small bow of his head and the feather in his hat wobbles.

Turning your back, you huddle more against the bed, unable to look at him.

'I hope I have not hurt you in anyway.' His voice seems distant but sincere. He's still in the room but clearly moving towards the door.

You need him gone, you hadn't been hurt, on the contrary it had been pleasant, too pleasant in fact, and now you didn't know what to do with these feelings. Maybe your confession would unnerve that unnaturally smooth charm of his. Part of you wants to hurt him and make him feel as bad as you do.

'Of course you hurt me. I have never had sex and there you are trying to make me!'

A long moment of silence is shattered by the sound of breaking glass and you glance over your shoulder to find Julien looking at you with a horrified expression. He had removed the wine and glasses from the fireplace he left all those days ago, no doubt hoping to share with you once he had gotten you into bed, and the bottle is now broken all over the floor.

The Templar recovers visibly before your eyes, a small smirk back in place. 'I'm sorry for a moment there I thought you said you had never...'

You give him a pointed look and he trails off, swallowing hard. An uneasy look is back across those handsome features. 'I - I had no idea. I thought you were shy maybe, a little inexperienced, but not virginal!'

You cringe inwardly at his tone. He is making light of it and your temper is back, fuelled by embarrassment. This is exactly what you didn't want, a man like du Casse mocking you.

'Are you not curious?’ He asks, not in a hinting way, more like he simply wished to know. ‘The way you were watching those two earlier...your face was enraptured.'

'Of course I'm curious! I am achingly curious. I want what she had!' You yell, pointing in the vague direction of where you saw the guard and woman outside.

The Templar’s lips twitch in humour but he wisely avoids making jokes. 'Then why have you never...?'

You sigh, picking at threads on the bedspread as you flop back down onto. 'Because the situation just never presented itself. And when it does...' You make a vague motion with your hand indicating him. 'I - I get embarrassed and I have no idea what I’m doing, and what if I don’t like it, or it was too fast, and what if they don’t stop.'

'Then why do you not explain such, like now, to someone you know and trust.'

And how exactly would you go about that conversation? You think bitterly. By the way I'm a virgin, want to come show me how to have sex. Yes, right now if you have a spare five minutes. You glance at du Casse and basically point out the same line of thought and he does let out a wry chuckle at your tone this time.

'Well perhaps not so bluntly, but when the occasion arises…something along those lines?'

You blush, fidgeting in your seat. It was easy for him to say with his wealth of experience and women desperate for his attention. You had been faced with his seduction all week, those knowing glances and hot touch and the feel of his mouth on yours that made it really really hard to think of anything else.

Julien tries to clear up some of the mess on the floor, leaving you with your own conflicting thoughts. What you had seen…the girl seemed to really enjoy that, and you really enjoyed it when you explored your body yourself and you wanted someone else’s touch, someone like du Casse. But your body kind of seemed to take over, especially when he was around. You lost time when he kissed you and you were worried that things would go too far before you could even think or agree.

‘You know.’ The Frenchman says slowly, carefully, but gives you an unmistakably heated look as he hovers by the doorway. 'If you are curious we could… try something a little more than we have, with a little less clothing, and see if you are comfortable.'

Mouth dry and heart racing, you watch him try to appear neutral and non-threatening. There is no hint of his usual smug arrogance or teasing nature this time. Du Casse was offering, he wasn't running away at your inexperience or salivating to take you quickly. Julien was offering to let you try out sex, as much or as little as was you wanted.

‘It was just a suggestion.’ He offers quietly, and turns towards the doorway.

You must have been silently watching him for too long and he thought that you were not eager, but thinking about it…was this really an opportunity that you wanted to pass up? Perhaps if you took it slow and now that Julien knew not to jump straight in and be so demanding and insistent, you could maybe now get what you wanted. And you really wanted him, you wanted sex.

'Ok.' You find yourself bumbling nervously and du Casse turns around to give you a small smile and crook of his eyebrow.

He approaches the bed where you are sat, some of his usual teasing and flirtatious attitude back in place, and suddenly all the nervous thoughts are fluttering back into your head with the nearness of his warm, earthy smelling body. You find yourself blabbering, talking at him quickly and making no sense, asking all kinds of ridiculous questions just for a sense of something to do and to fill the increasing tension-filled silence.

Julien sits delicately beside you and gently folds you into his arms, his mouth on yours to silence the unconscious babble from your lips. His kiss is unhurried and soft and you find yourself relaxing into his tender caress.

Something is off though, a little voice whispers at you from the back of your mind. Although du Casse’s lips are pleasant and warm, and the interestingly needy feeling is growing between your legs again, his kiss does not feel quite right.

Pulling away from him, the Templar gives you a puzzled look but backs off, obviously believing that you have changed your mind and wish him to stop.

'See.' You remonstrate. 'It feels different. It's not the same now that you know.’

There wasn't the same intensity. The feelings were still there but something, that you couldn't quite pinpoint, was lacking compared to those stolen kisses throughout the last few evenings. You are not sure whether the Frenchman is being restrained because of your...condition.

Julien gives you a long considering look, eyes roaming your face and down your body as he digests your words. He suddenly, and unexpectedly, gives you small but very firm shove backwards.

Pulse hammering, you let out a small gasp of shock as you are pushed back to sprawl on top of the bed. The Templar’s unyielding body follows yours down, pinning you under the solid warmth of him as his mouth begins intensely exploring your neck with much more vigour. You moan uncontrollably at the sensation of his tongue licking a warm wet line down your neck to collarbone and you shiver under him.

This is _much_ better, just like before. It is clear du Casse isn’t going to be holding back much as teeth scrape your skin enough to likely leave bruising tomorrow.

His mouth is back on yours, more insistent this time, tongue flicking against your closed lips until to part them and allow him to probe deeper. Groans of pleasure lost into Julien’s mouth, your body bucks automatically off the bed but is met by the firm press of his body keeping you in place.

You can’t believe you are writhing against him, his body grinding back against yours, this is so much more intimate than the few stolen kisses of a few days ago and there is only one outcome from contact such as this, there is no way you could stop.

You feel fingers lightly skim the outside of your calf and up to your knee, stroking in feather light touches and raising goosebumps all along your body. Those long, warm digits hitch your skirt up, brushing bare flesh at the top of your stocking. You feel like you have been burned where du Casse touches your naked skin and you wiggle under him, arousal now uncomfortably lodged deep between your legs. But just the thought of what he is doing, the shock of a foreign touch so intimately causes panic to take over and you freeze under him.

Du Casse must have felt your hesitation and pulls back, crystal blue gaze searching your face.

'Too fast, obviously.' He comments wryly with a smirk, removing his hands back to a safe distance.

You watch him lick his lips, planning his next attack, half excited and half fearful of what is to come.

A large palm rubs your neck, down across your breast until you squirm for him. You can feel your nipples brush your clothing, straining in sensation under his wonderfully masterful touch. Du Casse moves back to slowly, sensuously, exploring your mouth with his while his hands roam your clothed body, allowing you the comfort of getting used to his touch before he tries bare skin again.

You had been right, the Templar was a good choice for this, he knows exactly what he is doing and every caress seems to be designed to make your body respond to him. He kneads the soft flesh of one breast gently; thumb brushing your peaking nipples through the fabric until you are pliant again under him and moaning excitedly into his mouth.

You instinctively buck upwards seeking out...something, a firmer touch, more contact…you groan in frustration unable to voice the need that your body wants but mind can’t articulate.

'Julien.' You hiss lowly as his mouth skims along your cheek and down your neck. Those intense lips trail open mouthed kisses across the big pulse point in your neck and when his tongue licks across it you buck and wiggle uncontrollably.

Sliding off you to stand at the side of the bed, you watch du Casse with disappointed eyes, the loss of his body pressed tightly against yours, upsetting. You had been enjoying his touch and you just might be ready for him to start exploring a little more underneath your clothing.

The Templar unbuckles his boots and cape, setting them aside neatly and begins untucking his shirt, eyes intently focused on you but with a small smirk playing across his face. The fabric peels off his tanned skin slowly and you rise up on elbows to get a better look.

Heart fluttering, you watch the slow strip show with eagerness. He was a dammed good looking man, and the reveal of taught muscle is creating a longing to have them under your fingertips and lips.

‘Would you feel more comfortable if I were to take my clothes off first?' He asks, shirt already loose half way off his shoulders.

Hesitating, you are undecided. You don't relish the prospect of getting naked that's for sure, self-consciousness usually takes over, but to have him bared? You nod mutely anyway, too fascinated by the emerging expanse of smooth muscle.

Julien places his shirt with the rest of his clothing and the bunch and play of muscles in his back and shoulders is enticing. You practically pant over the sight of him shirtless, you saw it before when he was teasing you and it had haunted your wettest of dreams. Now you get unrestricted up-close view of that lightly browned skin and amazingly dark nipples standing out in contrast.

Moving closer, the Frenchman loosens his belt as he does so and opens the first button at the top of his breeches. A small triangle of bare skin is revealed heading downwards from his navel to groin. You lick you lips unable to focus on anything but the small patches of bare skin that is being revealed.

Scooting towards the edge of the bed, you kneel and find your hand automatically reaching out to touch du Casse. Hesitating for a moment, you wonder if you should, or whether he will let you.

You are being silly you chide yourself, touching is the point of what you were doing.

Du Casse gives a low amused chuckle at your enraptured expression as your hand presses firmly against the smooth expanse of stomach. He is so warm under your fingertips, skin silky smooth, but his body is solid muscle under that, like velvet covering rock. You trail your fingers delicately across his abs and pectoral muscles and he laughs abruptly when you reach his ticklish sides. You pull back, alarmed, as the skin under you flutters and ripples with his laughter but Julien steps closer when you pull away, putting your hands back firmly on his body, humour lighting those blue eyes.

Emboldened, you spread both your palms over his chest, delighting in the feel of him. You try and ignore the significant bulge straining in the front of his breeches, unsure whether you are up to tackling that just yet.

The Templar lets you explore with your hands, pliant under your touch and doesn't object when you have an overwhelming desire to taste his skin. Your lips skim across his neck, hoping that you are at least approximating what his skilful mouth did to you earlier. Tongue darting out to taste the saltiness from his skin, you are awarded little breathy pants from the man under you as you head downwards across his collar and smooth pectoral muscle. Coming to a wide, flat, nipple you glance nervously upwards, but Julien’s eyes are closed and his breathing is heavy...he probably wouldn't mind...you swirl the area with your tongue and the nub peaks instantly allowing you to suck it gently into your mouth.

Shuddering under you, a low moan escapes from deep in du Casse’s throat as your tongue explores its new found toy.

When you release the hardened bud and glance upwards, he is smirking down at you and chuckles lowly. 'This little kitten is becoming bolder.'

Du Casse pulls away from you a little, so that he is not crowding you, and loosens the rest of the buttons down the front of his trousers. The fabric clings to his lean hips and threatens to fall off, your pulse speeds at the sight. Your body is thrumming in a mixture of need and passion and anxiety all mixed up in a tangle of confliction emotions. You anticipate getting to see him fully naked, his body is beautiful, but then he will be naked, and expecting you to get naked. You swallow back nervousness.

Julien backs away enough for you not to feel threatened as he pulls away the last of his clothing. If the Frenchman had had any underwear on you did not get to see it. Trousers join the rest of his clothing in a bundle, and you get a nice but brief view of smooth, pert, backside.

When he turns, your mouth dries. You don't mean to stare but you can't help it. You are aware of the mechanics of sex, that...appendage is supposed to fit inside of you but your brain is having a hard time reconciling that fact at the moment. Julien edges closer and you almost want to scoot away from him on instinct, but you stare, transfixed. His cock is...like nothing you could have prepared for. You have seen a naked man swimming but it looked nothing like this. Large and straining, darkly flushed with blood, it bobs and moves as he does. It looks so heavy and sore. It doesn't hurt, you are being silly, you _know_ that it doesn't hurt, but it looks as if it should.

Now that he is a little closer you can see him more clearly, fully naked and revealed to you. The texture of skin on his cock looks different, small veins stand out along the length and the tip of him glistens wetly.

You wonder what he tastes like. Some of the other women mention putting it in your mouth; they enjoy that and say men love it. You tentatively reach out to touch him, much like you did with his chest, but the nervous anticipation low in your stomach is much more pronounced this time. You squirm on the bed, your body knows instinctively what it wants even if your mind is not entirely sure, but that longing empty ache is back, the one that your own fingers had not been able to satisfy… this might be what is missing.

Your fingertips brush his straining erection lightly and there is a soft groan from the Templar at the contact, his cock twitching violently under you and you pull back with a startled gasp, unsure whether you have done the right thing. Glancing upwards from your kneel position on the bed, du Casse gives you an encouraging smile and grabs your hand, placing it back against his groin much more solidly this time. His face had taken on a different quality, hungry, eager, his eyes are dilated and hooded.

'You didn't hurt me.'

His voice is thick and deep and you just manage to tear your gaze away from his intense one and focus on the pulsing, excited flesh in your hand. You thought the skin on his chest had been soft but this was something else. Wrapping your palm around the length of his shaft you squeeze gently and he pulses back. Your hand moves, ever so slightly, back and forth, trying to be as careful as possible and getting used to the sensation. The head of his cock is revealed fully as his foreskin slides back and his hips begin moving against you as you explore further.

Du Casse is panting heavily, breath hitching on every stroke and it encourages you, emboldens you, to carry on, squeeze a little firmer, up your pace with your hand. His own hands stay firmly at his sides, knuckles in tight fists, but the small jerks of his body, that he is trying to fight, give away the amount of pleasure he is getting.

Your hand slides lower, knuckles brushing the delicate sack of his balls and you cup them, rolling them across your palm to feel the different texture of another such intimate part of his anatomy. A bead of moisture has dribbled down from the tip of his cock and glistens on his skin. You lean forwards quickly, before you can change your mind, and lap it with the tip of your tongue, running it along the underside of his cock.

Julien makes a low strangled noise in his throat at your actions and pulls away quickly, laughing at the expression on your face. It's not entirely pleasant, very thick and tangy and distinctly salty on your tongue. With a small shudder, his lips part, licking them slowly as he watches you kneeling before him on the bed. Reaching out, du Casse gently pulls you to your feet in front of him, wrapping you in his arms and kisses you. You try and relax in his embrace, fully aware that you are pressed against a very naked man.

'That is very pleasant, my dear, but this is your first time and you will not be doing anything like that. My mouth will be the only one tasting your sweet depths tonight.'

You swallow audibly wondering what it would feel like with his mouth there. It sounds positively sinful and you can’t help but blush.

The Templar begins slowly undressing you. Your stomach flutters nervously as he gently slides the fabric off to pool at your feet, hands softly skimming across your collar or down your arms, trying to avoid anywhere too intimate that might startle you or cause you to pull away like last time.

Fully bared you can’t quite believe you have gotten to the stage of being naked in a room with a man equally as naked and keen on having sex. You are shivering and it has nothing to do from cold, you had enjoyed his touch, revelled in it, and thoroughly enjoyed exploring his body in return.

Despite feeling fairly ready to let him touch your naked body more intimately, you still blush, standing staring at your feet until du Casse grips your chin and tilts your face you so that he can kiss you again.

'Lie down on the bed.' He murmurs lowly in your ear, tracing the outer shell with his lips until you groan under him. 'And try to relax. I won’t hurt you. Tell me if you want me to stop.’

It's easy for him to say. He has done this before and is obviously completely comfortable naked, but you do as instructed eager to see what he will do next.

You lie on your back, willing your body to relax as you watch du Casse climb onto the bed after you. His larger body curls along the side of yours, legs tangled with your own but keeping his broad upper body thrown to one side to avoid crushing you under him. He returns to intense kissing, using that talented mouth of his until you are breathless and writhing under him. This time your breath hitches each instance that your body slides along his, both naked, skin against skin was something you had never experienced and were quite enjoying.

'You ready for more, my dear?'

You nod at the Frenchman eagerly; all you can concentrate on is the warm, solid press of his cock against your hip and the feeling of his muscled body against yours. Your skin tingles all the way to your toes, nipples peaked and your clit is begging for attention, you want more and you need more.

Hands slide down across your breasts, circling your areola slowly, building tension, never quite making the final move to sweep across your nipple until you are squirming, eyes locked on his the entire time. The rough pad of his thumb finally brushes one of your peaking buds and tears a cry of pleasure from your throat, back arching against his touch, trying to press his hands more firmly against you.

You watch those eyes flicker in amusement as he caresses until there is goose flesh all across the mound of your breasts. The Templar’s mouth descends, enveloping you with the warm, moist heat of his mouth, and the sensation was indescribable. You find yourself moaning loudly and unreservedly, exactly like the ones made by the maid you both stumbled upon earlier.

You arch into Julien, pushing that talented mouth deeper as his tongue flicks over the hardened bud. He sucks on your nipple and your body bucks uncontrollably, wanting more but yet at the same time wanting him to stop the torment as it's too much stimulation to experience all at once. As he sucks, your body pulses, clit tingling, you feel yourself grow warmer, wetter, and wonder what it would feel like if his mouth was actually there instead of your breast.

Du Casse’s palm has been gently massaging your inner thigh, resting quite high up and he gently kneads the flesh in time with the action of his mouth. Pulling away he takes a deep breath and you almost sigh in relief, delicious torture over, but he soon begins work on your other breasts and nipple and before you know it, you are whimpering and begging under your breath, even though you are not sure exactly what you are begging for.

Fingers inch higher on your thigh and you pant, wide eyed and needy. You are about to experience pleasure at another's hand. Only your own fingers had explored you so intimately and it terrifies and excites you all in one.

The Templar’s fingers brush the outer lips of your pussy in the slightest of caresses and you find yourself moaning into his mouth, wiggling your hips, silently asking for more. Du Casse obliges pushing a little fraction higher coating himself in the wetness from your body. You hadn't expected this to feel so good. His fingers were larger, rougher, but something about them not being yours only added to the pleasure.

He takes his time, delicately massaging the sensitive folds of skin, teasing you endlessly. You can feel your clit hard and begging for attention as Julien circles gently all around it. Placing a finger either side of your nub Julien begins stroking back and forth in small, minimal movements but your body reacted violently, hips thrusting up to meet the source of its pleasure.

You are sorry to say you bit down on his lip in surprise, but Julien only pulls back enough to check that you hadn't broken the skin, with and feral grin and those humour filled eyes on you.

You can’t stop your reaction to him and you don’t want to, writhing in a blissful state of ultimate pleasure. Du Casse seems to be watching you animatedly, looking for signs in your face that he is doing well. He reaches down for a kiss, licking a wet line along your neck all while those wonderfully dexterous fingers work between your legs. You can feel your orgasm building, a warm heavy weight that was slowly getting tighter with every stroke of his fingers cradling your clit. Your thighs and tummy are shaking, unable to hold back. You are convinced that you can’t take anymore when du Casse brings his thumb up and strokes your clit firmly, applying a little more pressure compared with the two rubbing back and forth in a small v shape.

You screamed your pleasure to the heavens, crying out under him as you cum, fingers still working relentlessly between your legs.

Sweating, thighs shaking, you lie on you back dazed, little ripples of pleasure radiating from your centre and along your body. You can’t quite believe that you have just had your first orgasm by another's hand.

You groan as du Casse’s fingers continue their movement, your body too sensitive and too over-stimulated, you wriggle away from him. He regards you with a smug grin, scooting closer and swiftly rolling on top of you. His weight pushes you into the bed as he settles between your open legs with thick, hard cock pressed snugly against your stomach.

You mentally prepare yourself for what is next, he has given you your orgasm and you expect the Templar to seek his own. You try and relax into his kiss as his tongue probes gently. Wrapping arms around his shoulders, you run your palms across firm, toned muscles, delighting in the soft, smooth feel of his skin.

Julien pulls back slightly, breath tickling along your lips. 'Have you ever had any penetration?'

His question throws you and you can feel the heat rising to your cheeks, which is ridiculous considering what just happened and the fact that you are both naked.

'What - what do you mean?'

The Frenchman grins down at you, lips seeking the tender flesh of your neck. 'Your fingers or perhaps someone else’s. I have seen some…interesting devices that ladies can pleasure themselves with.'

You shake your head quickly feeling red all the way to the tips of your ears. No, no one has ever…and you don’t have anything like the toys he is describing.

'Then we have more preparation.' His purr is almost predatory and his mouth dips lower.

You thought his fingers were the most pleasure you were going to get but the Templar's mouth was something else entirely. He scooted down your body leaving a warm, tingling, wet line of kisses in his wake, skimming over your already abused breasts and circling your navel.

Your pulse hammers and you find yourself holding your breath in delicious anticipation as he parts your thighs and nestles between them, dark brown hair trailing your bare skin. You gaze down your body at him smirking from between your legs, those blue eyes sparkling in mischief. Stubble scrapes enticingly against your inner thighs as he places a few teasing kisses on the inside of them. You can feel his warm breath blow across you intimately, stimulating your already wet sex and causing you to squirm uncontrollably.

Large palms curl around your hips and pin your lower body to the bed as Julien’s mouth dips into you. You hadn't been prepared for the incredible sensation of his tongue circling your clit, softer but with oh so much more pleasure than his fingers, and his fingers had been particularly amazing.

Your vocabulary is reduced to nothing but moans and intelligible begging for him to never stop.

The Templar sucks your hardened clit into his mouth, massaging with his tongue, when you feel his finger teasing your entrance, slipping back and forth through the wet slick your body created. Fingers slips inside you to the first knuckle and you automatically clamp down on the invading digit.

Crying out under him, du Casse is forced to renew his efforts in keeping you pinned to the bed as you enjoy the new sensations. He gently moves the digit back and forth, shallowly, allowing you to become accustom to it before he slyly adds a second finger.

'Oh Julien.' You cry out under him, back arching wildly. You had no idea it would feel this good. His fingers explore the inner walls of your pussy, pumping in and out gently while his tongue on your clit drives you insane. You can feel the taught tension filled muscles in your thighs and stomach tremble as the Templar works you up to another intense orgasm. His hair is soft under your fingers and you are vaguely aware you must be scratching his head as your body writhes and flexes under him.

Du Casse rolls his eyes up at you, tongue still working over your clit and you can feel him chuckle against you at your reaction. The low hum from his mouth sends another wave of unexpected sensation through your groin. Twisting and scissoring his fingers, you suddenly feel a third digit probing at your entrance. There is no hesitation from you this time as you push against him, eager for more.

The build-up has reached a peak, and the first small ripple of pleasure starts deep between your legs and washes over your clit in waves through your entire body.

Panting and frankly dazed, you lie still and spent under du Casse, feeling like your entire body has turned to liquid.

The Frenchman grins, extracting himself from between your legs and kissing a meandering line up your naked body until he reaches your lips. You taste the salty musky tang of your cum on his tongue and suck greedily. Moaning into his mouth, your body protests the removal of his fingers from deep inside of you. You feel a little sore from so much stimulation and a little stretched, but you never believed it could have been that good.

He kneels over you, body taught with desire. Julien wraps his palm, fingers wet from your body, around himself and strokes back and forth. His cock is hard, eagerly pointing in your direction and now glistening slightly in the dim candle light.

'You ready for a little more?'

This time your legs part eagerly, trusting in his actions after so much pleasure. Pulling him towards you he stretches his body along the length of yours, cock pressed tightly against your stomach.

As du Casse’s mouth feeds at yours, you expected him to make his move while you were eager and pliant, to slide into your body and take his own pleasure now. Instead the Templar leaves your mouth and rolls to the side to lie on his back beside you. You give his small smirk a puzzled look, groaning at the loss of his warmth and weight from on top of you, as he stretches out on the bed.

Leaning over, du Casse grabs your hips and rolls you on top of him until you are straddling his waist and his very pronounced cock pressing intimately against you.

'This is a better position for you.' Julien murmurs as he adjusts his hips and you gasp at the sensation of his cock slipping through the wetness between your legs. He nudges your already stimulated clit and you writhe on top of him.

'How so?' You are surprised you can even form words as your hips instinctively buck back and forth, rubbing your groin more against his, already greedy for another amazing orgasm.

The Frenchman grins, all white teeth and dark hair fanned out against the pillows. His hands grip your hips firmly, helping you slide back and forth against him. 'You can set the pace with your movements and you can take as much or as little as you like.'

'You don't want to be on top? ‘You ask, barely able to concentrate on anything but rubbing back and forth across his lap.

'I would love to be on top' He growls. 'But I'd be far too tempted to take you as hard and roughly as I wanted.'

Your pulse races at his frank confession. It certainly feels amazing having his warm and ready body under you, but you wonder what it would be like trapped under him submitting to the need of his body and have the strength and power of those arms and hips taking you as he wants. Both sound quite appealing at the moment.

Du Casse hands trail from your waist to breasts, running rough palms over them allowing himself a few selfish caresses.

With a little fumbling you raise up higher on your knees and the Templar wiggles into the correct position allowing you to lower yourself back down gently onto his waiting erection. His fingers had seemed huge inside of you, and had felt wonderful, but as you ease down onto his thick, hard cock you realise how very different it was. The soft velvety skin scrapes and pulls along your inner walls, reaching much deeper than fingers could.

Hands tighten around your hips and Julien’s fingers dig in painfully at your slow descent. His eyes slip closed and he bites his lip as your feel your inner muscles flutter around his straining cock.

You keep going, breathing heavily through your nose, astounded at the feeling. Eventually your backside rests against his thighs and you are amazed that he is completely inside of you. This feels incredible.

'What do we do now?' You breathe heavily watching his eager face below you.

Du Casse hips buck upwards and you gasp as his cock caresses every inch inside of you. You lose your balance and fall forwards onto his chest, lips nearly pressed against his.

'Now you move.' The Templar chuckles in your ear and pushes you back up to a sitting position.

Moaning, feeling every slight move inside of you, you still your hips causing du Casse to raise an eyebrow.

'I can't.' You pant, unable to focus on anything but the feel of him between your legs. 'It's too much.'

Du Casse doesn’t take no for an answer and rotates your hips with his hands, sliding you along the length of his cock and you are forced to move, using your thighs and hips to slide up and down on him.

Julien breathes heavily through his nose; fingers tight on your hips watching you bounce and sway on his with a lustful look.

Your legs are getting tired from straining over him and you can feel sweat gathering between your breasts and down your spine. The sensation between your legs is incredible but you are not sure how long you could keep this up.

The Templar must sense you faltering and his hands suddenly dig into your thighs as he pushes up off the bed with his heels.

You find yourself on your back staring up at the ceiling with du Casse grinning on top of you. He reaches down between your bodies and slides his cock back into you. The angle is different and when you wrap your legs around his waist it only pulls him closer. His hips take on a fast pounding rhythm, much more than when you were on top of him. Julien’s breath is hot and heavy in your ear and you can only wrap your arms around his back and cling to him whimpering as he grinds himself against you, arching your hips up eagerly to meet his movements.

'I thought you didn't want to do it this way.' You manage to groan as a particularly forceful thrust almost arches you up off the bed.

Julien grins, lips on yours for a quick, intense kiss, before pulling away. He raises himself into a push-up position and takes one of your hands and slides it between the space between your bodies for you to play with your clit.

'I couldn’t resist. But if I'm getting a next time, and I hope there will be a next time, you'll be on your hands and knees screaming.'

You groan and the thought. After this much pleasure you are determined to have him again, no doubt his sexual talents does not end here.

Your fingers dance over your clit, already stiff and swollen from all the delicious stimulation from the Frenchman. It doesn't take long for the first ripples of pleasure to radiate from where his body is connected with yours, leaving you shaking and trembling under him. You can only lie under him, unable to help or hinder, allowing du Casse to finish.

Julien cums with a low moan, his body stills, still buried as far as he can be inside of you. Small wisps of hair curl damply around his temples and nape of his neck and his chest glistens wetly with exertion. You can see the tension in his arms as he holds most of the weight of his upper body off of your to prevent crushing you under all that tanned muscle. He leans down and gives you a deep kiss, and you respond eagerly despite being exhausted from the intensity of it.

You groan as his softening cock slides from you, unhappy at the loss of his body from yours. Shivering as cool air assaults your body you grimace at the unpleasant trickle of cum escapes between your legs. Julien curls his warm body beside you on the bed, pulling you into his arms so that you can rest your head on his chest, one arm resting across your stomach, massaging gently.

'You alright?' He murmurs as his cheek rubs against the top of your head.

You nod, still stunned at what you have done and enjoying the warm afterglow.

'Did you enjoy it?'

You thought your reaction had been quite clear, you can feel your cheeks getting warm in embarrassment at his questioning, and you can only nod against his chest again, trying not to look up and meet his eye, but also trying not to glance down at his cock resting against his thigh. You can practically hear the Templar grin, smug in his ability.

Du Casse makes himself comfy on the bed, shifting his weight slightly and positioning you in a better position tucked against him. 'Are you sore?' He enquires at your protesting movement.

Surprisingly not, just a little weary and in need of sleep. The last few days, all the emotional upheaval and now the amazing sex has left your head fuzzy and drained.

Julien manoeuvres both of you under the blankets to ward of the early morning chill. ‘I’ll leave if you are not ok with me staying here.'

No, you would like him to stay, you snuggle down into the blanket with him.

He kisses the top of your head and pulls you into a tighter hug against his warm, manly smelling, body, murmuring pretty gabble in French as you drift off to a blissful sleep.


End file.
